You will be mine
by lovelikeasalvatore'x
Summary: Bonnie&Matt are dating,wound up in a teenage romance, Damon doesnt like it. Infact the dark eyed vampire will do let alone anything to break the couple up, only making matt love Bonnie more, but what happens when Bonnie starts to grow feelings for Damon..
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah… I just thought I'd write a new story after finishing 'She's a crack in the stone' and thank you too Danielle Salvatore for helping me with ideas. I hope you enjoy it. **

Bonnie Pov.

I rolled my eyes, watching Damon and Matt having a stare out, there eyes never leaving each others just glaring each other down, until one back out, which would obviously be Matt, considering Damon didn't even need to blink, at all.

Even though not a word was spoken, the threats were flying through the air from body language.

Matt had one arm wrapped tightly around me, crushing my small body into his, were as Damon was sitting opposite us with a challenging look fixed in his eyes, as he continued to snarl Matt.

I and Matt had been dating for just two weeks now, and already Damon didn't like it. Either because he was just so bored and spiteful that he would want to break the two of us up, or something else… I just can't seem to put my finger on it.

To Elena's annoyance, ever since I and Matt had gotten together, whenever he was not attempting to break the two of us up, he was chasing after her like hell on wheels. Either he's lonely, and still 'loves' her, or he just doesn't like being single? I really don't know what's going on with him these days.

I used to think… I used to think that Damon kind of, erm, had a _thing_ for me, well… I doubted it a awful lot, but yes I believed he used to like me, for some unknown reason. Now my mind is completely made up, Damon Salvatore cannot bare me, he must not, every chance myself or my friends have had a shot at happiness he's attempted to ruin it.

Meredith, she got with Alaric and was over the moon, he tried to drag Alaric into a strip club.

Stefan, he constantly is playing with Stefan's mind teasing him saying that Elena likes him and not Stefan? Just last week they were scrambled on the floor fighting because Damon decided to be yet again a complete dick by asking "Who was the better fuck, Katherine or Elena?" Stefan was fuming.

As per usual, he's constantly trying to win over Elena, who rejects him every time. He attempts to win her love, and hurt Stefan at every turn he can, claiming he is completely and irrevocably in love with her, somehow I think otherwise.

All of my friends, all of them, affected by the curse of what is Damon Salvatore.

"I like the way you think _Carra_, very flattering, very flattering indeed." Damon's voice said aloud.

My mind was washed straight to the scene between myself, Matt and Damon.

Matt's face darted towards me, his blue eyes looking somewhat hurt.

"I was just thinking what a nuisance Damon is, Matt." I murmured.

A cocky smile rose to Matt's lips as he pulled me closer towards him.

Damon seemed as if he was about to say something, but then he was cut off by another entering voice.

"Damon Salvatore, if you have even kidnapped Stefan and left him in China again, your ass is going to be sorry. He'll be back soon." Elena came charging into the room, glaring down at Damon.

"It was actually Brazil, angel. And yes, I can hear the saint is about to grace us with his godly presence in about two hours." He smirked.

Elena flew at him, only for him to take off running, her sprinting behind him, far too slow to even be able to catch up.

Sighing, I snuggled into Matt's large arms.

"Damon's such a dick." He muttered.

I nodded softly, in agreement.

"He's always after you."

This sent me dropping into shock slightly.

"Me? Damon doesn't give a damn about me, silly. He's all for Elena."

Matt shook his head while rolling his eyes. "Is it not obvious? Every guy does that to get the girl, they'll flirt with somebody else to see if the girl gets jealous, Bon he wants you, its obvious." His voice broke slightly into a quiet whisper as if he didn't want me to hear it as he said "and soon enough he'll have you."

My body rocketed up, and I turned sharply towards him.

"Hey, hey, hey." I sat on his lap, and made him face me directly. "I love you, okay. Not Damon, I love you Matthew Honeycutt, you are my boyfriend and the only one I want, don't you ever even think that!"

He nodded, weakly.

Our lips collided, moving in perfect motion.

Yet something just didn't feel right about the kiss.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but then I soon realised.

It was because the lips were ceiled because of a lie.

**Kay so, this was just to start the story off, I realise it was a pretty crappy first chapter, but the updates will be coming fast, and I do realise that there was no Damon taunting the couple, there will be in the next chapter!**

**Review people! And ill reply back!**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow. Thank you for all the reviews guys! ;D I was really pleased with the feedback tehe. **

Bonnie Pov.

Myself, Elena and Stefan were making our way home from school, on the way to the boarding house to make plans for a birthday party for Meredith. Her last party didn't go so well… so I had convinced the others to throw her yet another surprise party, I mean its not like the boarding house isn't big enough.

Our journey was filled with random chatter and laughter, but came to a sudden stop.

Damon was leaning against the big wooden door, a smirk plastered on his face.

My mind had now instantly changed, the boarding house was too crowded for a party, if that meant Damon Salvatore being there.

Stefan groaned from the look on Damon's face, and laced his hand into Elena's making there way through the front door.

"Did you have a fun day at school, Brother?" Damon called happily after him.

Rolling my eyes, I trudged through the front door, only to get a remark thrown at myself too.

"Weres the big bad boyfriend, Bonnie? I was waiting for an ass kicking off the boy. Foolish of him to just leave you here in the boarding house, is it not?"

His words left me puzzled, so I just ignored them and followed Elena into the kitchen.

I was stopped instantly; Damon was standing right in front of me, blocking my way.

I glared, as he continued to smile down at me.

"Move." I snarled.

He took a step closer towards me, sending my body stumbling backwards, pushed against the wall.

His arms hung loosely against the wall, leaving myself trapped.

"What are you up to, Damon?" My voice was questioning.

Humour danced in his eyes, and his face pulled closer towards me.

"I'm not up to anything, _Carra_. I am just tugging at your loose cords, your desire…temptation, your utter need for" He paused, and pushed his face even closer to mine, his lips practically touching my ear.

"Seduction." He murmured.

My heart skipped a beat, and my face began to flush.

No.

I pushed my hand onto Damon's chest, and attempted to shove him. He didn't budge.

"You don't know me." I snapped, before ducking from under his arm, and walking swiftly towards the kitchen.

Damon Pov.

Swirling on my heels, I watched Bonnie prance away from my hold on her, and make her way towards the kitchen.

God damn it.

This girl was a right good old challenge, luckily for her, I like a challenge.

I stalked into the kitchen, to find my brother, Elena and Bonnie sitting around the table, a notebook in Elena's hand scribbling down something.

Even Elena seemed to groan as I walked into the room.

"Geez, tough crowd. What's eating at you lot?" I said smirking, while taking a seat in front of them.

Elena's eye roll caught my attention.

"Your getting more and more like Stefan everyday Elena." I muttered, and her head shot up.

"No, Damon. You're just being more of a dick every day." She scolded.

"Just part of my role as the annoying yet amazingly sexy older brother, flirt with the girls and taunt the baby boy. What's so wrong with that?"

A grumble rose from Stefan's throat, Elena put her head in her hands as Bonnie shook her head.

Have I pissed them off yet? I believe so, mission accomplished.

The doorbell rang, and I gave them all a swift smile, before heading towards the front door.

Oh the joy of Mutt.

Opening the door, of course I was right as Mortal Annoying Troublesome Thing was standing before me, an annoyed look on his face, he attempted to push past me, but I stopped him.

"Can I help you?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Move, Damon." He groaned.

I shook my head.

"Myself and my lovely Red were sharing a moment back there which you decided to intrude on, that is not appreciated Mutt."

Matt's face seemed bewildered, as he processed what I had just said, his face turned ghostly pale.

Matt Pov.

So many thoughts were washing through my brain, I couldn't even seem to gather them all together, and drain them our or even set them straight.

Bonnie and Damon… had a moment? What exactly does a moment mean? A sensual moment? Maybe a passionate moment, like a kiss?

After looking at the floor for quite a while my head shot up to glare at Damon. He smiled. The bastard _smiled_.

Anger was building up, pulsing through my body; I could feel my face already turning red, as my cheeks burned furiously.

"Don't hurt yourself, boy. There in the kitchen." He chuckled.

Within seconds he had zoomed away from the door.

I trudged into the Kitchen, only too see a shaken looking Elena, and an annoyed Stefan.

No Bonnie.

I went to question, but Stefan cut me off.

"Hey Matt, she's with Damon somewhere."

Alarm bells began to explode.

Bonnie Pov.

I struggled under Damon's grip, he had me sitting on his lap, his hand wrapped around my mouth securely, and making it impossible to move or even speak, his grip was delicate though, to be honest… I didn't mind all that much.

"You think your boyfriend trusts you right, so now channel your powers and attempt to feel out for his thoughts. Then you will see how much the boy trusts you."He whispered into my ear.

Giving into Damon, I attempted to reach out for Matt's aura.

The bright blue hit me clearly. My energy pulsed to my mind, and I stumbled into his.

I was instantly stricken.

_She wouldn't cheat on me right? Get a hold of yourself Matt. Of course she's cheating! What else would she be bloody doing in a room by herself with Damon Fucking Salvatore? _

Damon became aware of what I had heard, as he nodded smugly.

"He really doesn't trust you, don't he _Carra_?The boy is nothing special, he's not what you want, and you know that yourself, he has no danger or mystery towards him, not like me because I know you love that." He continued to whisper soothingly.

My knees went weak.

Matt burst into the room.

His eyes scanned the scene, and landed instantly on Damon, pure fury burning in his pale blue orbs.

"You let go of her, let go of her right now."

Damon chuckled, and released me from his grasp.

Matt opened his arms, as if he wanted me to dive into them appreciative.

My eyes sharpened tensely and I shook my head at him before walking out of the room solemnly.

"She knows I won't hurt her, Mutt. She trusts me." I heard a cocky voice say smugly.

"Bon…" A puzzled voice called after me, his footfalls pressing against the wooden floor.

A huge yet gentle hand, brushed my arm, spinning my body around.

Matt stood there, a pleading look hovering in his eyes.

I opened my mouth as if to speak, but closed it again. Thoughts raced through my head to quick to latch onto now, and I just closed my eyes and shrugged quietly.

"You have to stop presuming things, Matt. Just give me the benefit of the doubt, and have a little bit of trust in me, please?" I paused, attempting to gather my thoughts again. "Just… I don't know what im saying, just let me think for a minute, okay?" Running my fingers through my hair, I turned away from him.

Walking down the corridor in the boarding house, I heard a faint call of my name from Matt, but ignored it. Sighing I continued to walk.

_What was I doing? _

**So there we go then? I think in the next chap were going to see a bit more of how the Bonnie&Matt relationship is really like? I don't know, aha. So what did you guys think? **

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the slow update:/ School, start of year 10, eek. Busy year, busy year. But I have my laptop back now! So ill be sure to start updating more often, sorry again!**

**Chapter three of 'You will be mine' **

Damon Pov.

I glided past Mutt simply, yet slowly enough to catch the burning agonising look built up in his eyes.

"This is your all your fault." He whispered.

Before walking straight past him, I turned on my heels, cocking my head to the side a smirk plastered across my lips.

"My fault, you say?"

His head lifted sharply, and if glares could kill... that one definitely would.

Oh, I will be enjoying messing with this boys head.

"All of it. Your fault. Your sick, you know that sick? Just because your life is not perfect, and for once a girl doesn't actually give into a prick like you, you think it's okay to try and torture everybody eles! Well it's not okay Damon, it's really not!" He spat.

I took a challenging step towards him, dipping my head closer to his.

"And what are you going to do about it, boy?"

He flew at me.

The mutts eyes seemed furious, as he growled flinging his huge body at me, fists in the air, aiming for my face.

Is he really that dumb?

Scoffing, I quickly grabbed one of his fists twisting it while watching the pain spread across his face, he couldn't move from my grasp.

"You just don't know how to treat a lady do you? Don't worry, I'll look after her." I whispered closely in his ear.

Sharply, I released his fist, sending him flying towards the floor.

He rubbed one hand over his pulsing fist before standing up, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Not only am I better looking than you, but stronger too, so stop whining that I'm stealing your girl, she's my girl."

I walked away from the boy, a smirk still dancing on my lips.

Bonnie Pov.

Sighing, I attempted to keep my concentration on the tv at some random chick flick we seemed to be watching.

I was laying across Elena, my head on her lap and my feet piled on top of Meredith.

Meredith had showed up earlier, after the tiff with Matt, I had explained to the girls what had happen and Elena had instantly suggested a girly night, but I couldn't get into it.

My mind was drifting, from Elena playing with my tangled curls, and now it all seemed to be going hazy, and before I knew it, I was drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

...

Small snippets of sunlight scratched at my eyelids, yawning I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up.

Rubbing my eyes, I gasped at who was sitting opposite me.

Memory washed over me, and I searched the boarding house living room for Elena or Meredith, nobody was there, my suspicion was blown away by Damon.

"There not in here. They're all down in the basement with Miss Flowers, healing Mutts sprained hand, yes,yes,yes, before you asked I sprained his hand"

I was about to yell, but he put his hands up in protest.

"I've already been moaned at by the other three, I don't need it from you too, so yeah, I was just bored and came in here and there you were laying a sleep watching some awful film."

Rolling my eyes, I brushed a weak hand through my matted hair.

I was about to stand up, and retreat down to the basement, but I was stopped instantly.

Damon was leaning over my body, his arms had pinned me against the couch, and his eyes were squinted with a type of... hungry look to them.

I felt myself begin to flush from the lack of space between us, his head seemed to be pushing itself closer towards me, slowly but surely.

He grinned.

"I know what you want Bonnie, you want this, I know you do"

And within seconds, there was barley any space between our bodies, and I felt my own lips pout as I leaned in closer towards him, his warm breath leaving a tingling sensation on my lips.

"Bonnie?" A questioning voice asked.

I jumped up my eyes furiously observing the space between us.

A small voice rang in my head.

_Another time then, little witch._

My eyes widened as I turned towards Elena.

What just happened?

I was... I was leaning in, closer towards Damon! I was going to kiss him!

Guilt washed over me.

Standing up, I trudged over to Elena, thoughts of Damon pulsing in my brain.

I don't even like him, why was I going to kiss him.

At least, that's what I told myself.

Matt Pov.

After thanking Miss Flowers, I walked slowly out of the basement, after a supportive pat on the shoulder from Stefan, we walked away- off to find Damon I guess.

My eyes stayed on the floor, but Meredith gave me a small poke and raised her hand forward, lifting my head Bonnie was there, Elena at her side.

She gave me a weak smile, which I gave back gladly, but before I knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks and she had ran up towards me, her legs wrapping tightly around my waist.

Stumbling back slightly, I caught her instinctively and pushed her body close to mine.

Meredith nodded approvingly before walking over to Elena and sneaking out the room.

"Am sorry, am sorry, am sorry, am sorry, and am sorry." She repeated burying her head into my neck.

I sat down with her on my lap, and pulled her face away from my shoulder.

Wiping her tears, I searched her face for even a trace of a smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bon. I'm the one, who was a jerk, not you, I'm sorry."

She shook her head furiously.

"You, I- I wouldn't, I wouldn't have kissed him, Matt, I really wouldn't, I swear!" She stumbled, crying even harder now.

Kissed him? Who Damon? She thought, that I thought she was kissing Damon, when I was looking for her? Wait what, what did she mean?

"Bon, wh-" I was cut off completely.

She crushed her lips to mine, as if to let go of each other would be to lose each other forever.

The kiss was rushed, with such tension and need behind it, as she ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me even closer, with such urgency it was unreal.

After breaking apart, I was left gasping for air.

My head shot in all directions, as a low growl radiated throughout the huge room, but with no source to the sound.

Bonnie Pov.

_You can try and convince yourself as much as you like, Carra. You will be mine, I promise you. _

**SO! There's the next chapter, what did you think! Reviews are what keep me inspired, so please do review. **

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon Pov.

I sat in the Boarding House living room, a glass of whisky at my side, swigging it down carelessly.

Growling, I glared at my now empty bottle, viciously.

It had been a week now since I had seen Bonnie and the rest of them, apart from Elena who was now annoyingly around twenty four seven with that sad sap of a brother of mine.

I have no idea when I started getting pissed with Elena being around so much- usually I'd be over the moon, with her giving me even more of a chance to annoy Stefan, and just innocently flirt with her, but not now.

Ever since that kiss I witnessed that was exchanged between Mutt and _my _Bonnie...- I also have no idea when she became _my_ Bonnie, but she is.- My stomach had twisted in furious knots, leaving me almost, torn, _almost._

My fingers were tapping down on the wooden table, as I waited for the visit off the humans, and Bonnie.

It was apparently the dark haired ones birthday- Meredith. Elena had been running around this place all day with Stefan and Miss Flowers, with stupid banners and random bowls of flowers and candles.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to my left to see Stefan sitting next to me, he had attempted to creep up on me, but failed dramatically.

His hands were clamped together, balancing his elbows on his knee caps.

"Oh do stop looking so worried, brother. I'm not going to hurt the boy again- and no, I won't intrude you can have your lovely little girl scouts party alone without me bothering you, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, do you need any more reassuring? Because I really cannot be assed."

He was now the one rolling his eyes, but he gave a small thank you before walking off back to find his busy girl.

I tensed as a familiar smell tickled at my nostrils.

Bonnie Pov.

"Oh come on, Meredith. Stefan only wants' to give you a birthday present! You could look the slightest bit grateful!" I complained.

She groaned as we trudged up the boarding house drive way.

"He could just give me it in school." She scowled.

"We've told you, Damon took his ring, he can't come out." Matt butted in.

She eyed the morbid sky, suspiciously.

Matt tugged at the door handle before giving the small code of two knocks on the huge door.

Opening it, I grasped at Meredith's back.

"Don't kill me.._again_" I murmured before shoving her through the front door.

"Surprise!" Rang through the foundations of the house, startling even myself.

Standing in front of us was Stefan, Elena and Miss Flowers, each of their hands filled with wrapped up gifts.

The house looked...well, marvellous.

Banners hung around the rooms, with purple letters printed onto them that read 'Happy 18th Birthday!'

Scattered around the tables were small black bowls, filled with purple and white candles, which sent a delicious smell bubbling throughout the house. Huge vases of purple and white lily's added even more of a fragrance to the house.

The usual murky, yet beautiful boarding house was now brilliantly lit up with strips of fairy light's hanging from the ceilings.

Elena smiled hopefully, yet looking slightly worried, were as Stefan seemed alarmed as his eyes scanned over Meredith's posture, and Miss Flowers just seemed pleasantly happy as per usual.

"You guys really do kill off the idea of a surprise party, don't you?" She said glaring at me, but then swirled round taking in the house. "But it does look amazing, so keep on killing"

And there was laughter.

Damon Pov.

Will this boringness never end?

I had endured watching about eight million present openings, the humans scavenging on some birthday cake, and hours and hours of laughter and random chit chat.

My head is on the verge of explosion.

Stefan slyly swung his legs around the sofa and elbowed me in the gut.

"What now, brat." I growled.

Rolling his eyes, he grinned happily at me.

"Damon, Matt and Bonnie are staying in your room." He spoke quickly, I just about caught onto what he was saying.

My eyes widened.

"HAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAH! No."

Now Stefan was the one glaring at me.

"Meredith and Elena are going to share a room, so Bonnie and Matt are staying in your room, none of the other rooms are made, so yes, yes they are."

I stood up, Stefan shadowed my moves.

Walking furiously towards the laughing Mutt, I swiped his small bag out of his hands.

He went to protest and snatch the bag straight back, but was too slow.

By now everybody had their eyes on me.

"This boy, is not staying in my room, with his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure I'd rather not have their sweaty bodies all over my bed."

Delving my hand into the bag, I yanked out a small blue packet.

Bonnie's eyes widened her pupils expanding as she took in the thing I held between my fingers.

"CONDOMS!" She all but yelled.

Matt put his hands up cautiously.

Elena and Meredith were now at Bonnie's side- glaring at Mutt.

This made me smirk.

Stefan shook his head at me, repulsed.

"You have to cause trouble don't you brother?" He snapped too low for anybody eles to hear.

_It's all part of the plan._

I sent towards him- I sensed him shake his head in disapproval.

"Look, I didn't want to ask you, okay? I just thought it would be a sensible thing to do, you know just incase." Mutt's voice pleaded.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but took a step closer to him and reaching up on her tip toes planted a small kiss on his lips.

Damn.

I was sure that would have worked.

Now what?

Bonnie Pov.

After putting on my own pyjamas I made my way downstairs, walking into the living room I knelt down, scanning the DVD's.

My senses went wild.

I could sense something edging closer and closer towards me.

Intuition, Stefan always told me to trust my intuition.

So I spun round on my heels as fast as I could- a scream ready to burst out.

I gasped, but let out a sigh full of relief.

Damon stood in front of me.

"Damon, Y-you scared me." I whispered shakily.

He smirked.

"My dearest apologies, _Carra, but I really suggest this film." _

I held my breath, for the reason that Damon had leaned across me, his dark eyes locked with mine, his body briefly brushing mine-fireworks.

He knows exactly what he's doing to me- he's doing it purposely. Whenever he's close by my heart skips a beat and I get butterflies in my stomach. His dark eyes land on mine and my mind is completely struck and every trace of thought that was once there is washed away by his ebony orbs.

He leaned back to look at me, a DVD in his hand.

"Oh, is there a problem, angel? You seem to be blushing madly." He purred.

Breathe Bonnie, Breathe.

I attempted counting to ten, and trying to calm myself down, but it didn't work, I seemed to be flushing even harder from his words.

Softly, his fingers gently brushed my cheek, reluctantly, I leaned into his touch.

His eyes scanned my face as he delicately pushed away a small curl that had fallen into my eye.

He smiled, Damon actually _smiled, _not a smirk or a sly grin, an actual smile.

That was the moment that for once I was not scared to actually take in Damon's beauty, because Damon Salvatore was a complete and utter drop dead gorgeous man.

His dark hair glistened slightly, and flicked out at the sides, causing small curls to erupt. The way his midnight eyes shined brightly, mesmerizingly sucking you in, drawing your attention towards him. His perfectly chiselled jaw line was just as admiring as the rest of his amazing godly like features.

I blinked a few times before realising that Damon had noticed that I had been admiring him.

Now, I _really_ flushed bright crimson.

Damon smirked, and went to give a remark to my staring, but stopped dead in his tracks, to my shock.

He began to growl.

My eyes widened, and I searched the area around us for danger- I came up blank.

"Can I help you, Mutt?" His voice was cold, and a lot lower than usual.

Mutt...? Matt!

He ignored Damon.

"Bon, were all ready, have you got that film then?" Matt asked casually, his eyes ignored Damon completely.

"Yes, Mutt, we have, haven't we Bonnie?" Damon gleamed happily at me.

My head shook from Matt to Damon, completely bewildered.

To my astonishment, Damon slung his arm around my shoulder.

Matt's eyes widened in furiousity, he seemed as if he was about to protest, but then calmed down, and seemed to have pushed the thought away.

Stiffly, I walked with Damon into the living room, Matt at my side, his hand attached with mine.

We walked into the cosy looking room, to Elena, Stefan and Meredith.

When they saw the scene... each face changed expression, immediately.

Stefan's eyebrows rose in curiosity, but he seemed to be snarling Damon at the same time. Elena released a small gasp, and looked between the three of us in shock, as were calm Meredith kept her cool and just sent me a questioning look as if to say 'tell me later'

"Oh do stop with those judgey little eyes, can a friend not put a arm around a friend? I've saw what's his face-" He waved his arm at Matt.

"MATT!" Meredith, Stefan and even Elena seemed to yell in chorus at Damon.

"Yeah, Mark, I've seen him with his arm around Meredith." Damon finished.

There were silent mutters and protests shared between the group- yet none of them said loudly enough for me to listen.

Stefan pushed the DVD into the player, and sat back cuddling into Elena.

It began to play, and I groaned as the name came up on the screen, _tool box murders_.

"Damon! A horror, really. You know I don't like them!" I snapped at him, under my breath.

"I'll protect you, angel." He whispered seductively, only loud enough for myself and possibly Matt to hear.

Damon attempted to pull me into a close embrace, right before I was about to dodge it, I was pulled away anyway, by strong arms.

Looking up, I realised Matt had pulled me away, and sat me on his knee.

I giggled as Damon glared at Matt, whenever his back was turned.

...

...

...

After about eight million times of burying my head into Matt's chest, and receiving a annoying groan off Damon every time I did it, and a few shrieks off Elena, the film was finished.

Stefan had assured us it was fine for myself, Meredith and Matt to travel up to bed now, as it was pretty late, and it had been a long day.

I shrieked as I walked into Damon's room, and ended up colliding straight into him, sending my toiletries flying across the bedroom.

"Why are you always around." I rolled my eyes, walking over to one of the single beds.

He put his hands out in protest. "It might be the fact that, um, I live here? You don't." He now went into a texas accent "Don't like it, get the hell off my property"

This caused me to giggle some more.

"Anyway, where's the Mutt?"He asked his eyes drifting around the room.

"He's just brushing his teeth." I replied simply, while picking up my things from the floor.

"You do realise, I could take you right now, don't you?"

This caused me to spin round, a unamused look plastered across my face.

He grinned wickedly.

"I have no idea what you mean, Damon."

He took a step closer.

"I could just take you right now, we both know that you're going to be mine soon, Bonnie. I know that, Matt knows that, even yourself secretly know that. Its highly dangerous for you to be in a room with somebody like me, somebody who wants you all to themselves."

I froze.

What was he saying? He wanted me? In what way- to be his friend? His... girlfriend?

"Come on, Bonnie. Don't pretend like you don't know! I've been flirting with you for weeks now." He jumped up and down slightly, as if a child was trying to persuade somebody eles to play a game.

Rolling my eyes at him, I turned back to my things. "I have no idea what you are talking about Damon." I spoke sharply.

"You know, _Carra_. I know you feel the intuition whenever my hand touches yours, I know you know. You will be mine, Bonnie McCullough."

And at that one moment, Matt walked in, causing Damon to storm straight out the room.

I smiled slightly at him, and began to pull back my bed covers.

"What's eating at the douche?" Matt asked curiously.

"Meh, he's just being himself. It was nothing." I wavered him off, and climbed into the bed.

I thought I wouldn't have to lie to Matt anymore- but here we are, because I do know the truth, and the truth is, I'm falling for Damon Salvatore.

**HEY! Am sorry for the slowness of this chapter guys, did fanfic stop letting anybody eles upload things? I don't know why it was being like that, bleh.**

**Anyways...**

**Review you guys!**

**It'd mean a lot!**

**Because I need to know whos enjoying the story? And if there's anything you'd like to see happen. **

**Oh and btw...**

**WHAT POV'S DO YOUS PREFIER? DAMON OR BONNIE OR EVEN MATT? **

**Just wondering.**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well- I have to say, that was one of my all time favourite reviews to read- your reviews were amazing! I mean, especially some of the long ones- I've never had reviews like that before!**

**I realised as I was reading my reviews, that some of you guys have been readers from 'She's a crack in the stone' and have came onto this story! I want to thank you guys a lot for that! So thanks for sticking with me, aha!**

**Hm, and at the minute- I'm reading another book by L., called 'The Forbidden Game' and I'm really into it up to now, I think its pretty epic! I'm not even half way through but I'm loving it already! Has anybody eles read it? And if you have not you should! After I've finished this I think ill be reading Linger- the sequel to Shiver OH! AND! I thought id tell you guys- ANY READERS OF SHIVER, it's getting made into a film sometime next year- And Stephen R McQueen is the favourite to play Sam! Just saying.**

**Any who, am gonna stop going on to you lot now, and here's the next chapter!**

Damon Pov.

I rolled my eyes as I sunk into the couch- glaring at my older brother and his girlfriend, as Stefan was tickling Elena playfully.

My groan seemed to have caught Elena's attention.

"And what's wrong with your face." She cocked her eyebrows at me.

Moaning, I turned to my left only to see the creepy one there- what's he face- Meredith

Startled, I jumped slightly. How does she do that! How can she just creep up on a bloody vampire, strange kid.

"And where is that boyfriend of yours, haven't seen him around for a while."

I noticed a small eyeroll from Stefan.

"He was around yesterday, Damon. He just doesn't enjoy spending his time with dicks, meaning you." She smiled pleasantly at me.

My eyes sharpened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, it's team Dalaric for the win!" I said planting a sarcastic grin on my face.

Now Meredith rolled her eyes.

The room seemed to lighten up instantly, as a chirpy looking Bonnie danced in, jumping onto the sofa next to Stefan.

"What's on." She smiled, pointing towards the Tv.

Before Elena could answer, I did.

"Well, as per usual- It's Jeremy Kyle, I knew Stefan should never have been introduced to reality tv."

Her giggle made the atmosphere full of life.

Only to be brought back down again- as the Mutt has entered the room.

"Oh the joys of mornings with friends." I muttered, and walked from the sofa over to the kitchen- observing the 'Fells church times' in front of me.

...

Humans are so boring! All they do is talk, talk, talk but the thing is... the stuff there talking about is completely useless and depressing, nothing kinky what so ever-

My train of thoughts stopped.

My phone gave a silent buzz in my pocket, whipping it out, it read 'One text- Elena'

Suspiciously eyeing the girl, she sent me a small glance.

_Stop giving Bonnie eyesex already- she's not looking your way!_

My heat stop up, and I glared at Elena coldly, she brushed it off.

It was only now that I began to notice all I had done for the past forty minutes was looking at Bonnie... even though she was not looking my way- I had been looking at her, but why?

Oh god.

The Mutt and my Carra seemed to be sharing a whole lovey dovey moment.

I rolled my eyes, and store furiously at the newspaper.

There was a ton of other things I would rather be doing instead of listening to those two confessing their love for each other.

Like staking myself, drinking a litre of vervain, smashing my head against a wall, listening to Miley Cyrus, or watching Twilight, or maybe all five! It would be a lot better than this!

I've had just about enough of this.

Smiling casually, I jumped onto the couch, squeezing my body in-between Mutt and Bonnie.

She giggled as were Mutt glared angrily at me.

Turning to Bonnie, as soon as Mutt started muttering something to Stefan, I began mouthing to Bonnie.

"He's a bit of a stick in the mood, isn't he?"

She rolled her eyes, but the smile still stayed on her full lips.

"Bon, am gonna go, my mum's expecting me back- Are you coming?" Mutt asked her.

His face was hopefully, but I frowned and mouthed a 'No' to her.

Bonnie actually surprised me then.

"Erm, actually, Matt... I think I'm gonna just hang here for a bit, my parents aren't in, anyways." Her voice seemed slightly flustered.

I turned smugly towards my brother, only to see his jaw hanging open.

Mutt's eyebrows furrowed tighter, and he gave a small birthday hug to Meredith, gave a goodbye to my brother and Elena, and then turned to Bonnie.

He gave me a cold glare, and then smiled with a failed attempt of seduction, maybe, at Bonnie.

I was used to seeing the two kissing, but this was not there normal kiss- It had caught me off guard- as it seemed to have caught Bonnie too, as the kiss was steamy and passionate, very... disgusting.

Stefan had turned to Elena cautiously, and now Meredith was looking at the ceiling causally- but the awkwardness was unbelievable.

Jealous washed over me.

"Excuse me while I vomit." I spat, venomously.

Bonnie pulled back, a weak smile on her face as she store up at Mutt, except her eyes danced with confusion.

Mutt slashed a small glare my way, before walking out the room.

Silence surrounded the room.

Bonnie Pov.

Matt had left me completely puzzled.

He never kisses me like that, so violently, was he doing it because of Damon?

Trying to gloat, by kissing me, as if shoving me in front of Damon's face.

What am I, a prize? That was not like Matt- to just, to be so smug! That was a horrid thing to do.

I glanced at Damon, his facial expression shocked me.

He was glaring at the floor, chewing on his thumb, dark silky hair falling into his eyes, Damon Salvatore the badass vampire actually seemed, well... _hurt_ and pretty vulnerable.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed me observing him, and his head shot up sharply.

Meredith, Stefan and Elena seemed completely confused as they all stared at me, as if waiting for me to say something.

I looked back at Damon for some sort of rescue, a smart remark to break the silence, nothing.

What did soon break the silence shocked me...

"Do you love him?" Damon asked coldly.

Meredith's eyes widened, she grasped Elena's hand, and pulled her out the room, as were Elena grabbed the unwilling looking Stefan by the collar and yanked him from his place, and dragged his body with her.

I cocked my head to the side, staring at Damon, wildly.

"What?" I just about choked out.

He clenched his teeth.

"I said. Do. You. Love. Him."

Damon's voice was cold, and it actually sent shivers up my spine.

Lost for words, I blinked a few times, and thought hard and the question he had presented me with.

"I-I- Well, yes, yes I love him."

Damon's eyes sharpened.

"You don't."

Now his voice scared me, unbelievably venomous, almost as sharp as his now glare.

Startled, I edged away from him slightly, only making his frown twist even further.

I didn't dare reply.

He stood up, and furiously went to charge out the room, instincts took over.

Before I could stop myself, I had reached out and grabbed his arm, causing him to freeze, still.

"Damon, what's wrong, what did I do?" I pleaded, desperately.

He spun round, his eyes now slightly softer.

"What is it about you."

Now I was the one who froze, gently, his hand had reached up to my cheek, and was brushing stray strands of red hair away from my face.

"I could have been so, happy. It was all just a game, just flirting innocently with you, it was Elena I wanted, Elena I loved, I could have just waiting for that sap of a brother of mine to mess up, and then I could be the one to comfort Elena, and make it all better, but no. You had to come walking in here, all beautiful and stuff with your innocent little face, and preppy personality, making me instantly drawn to you. What is it about you though Bonnie, what is it, why do I find myself _falling in love with you."_

His face by now was still rock solid, and he still cupped my face in his palms.

_Falling in love with you._

**SO! What did you guys think! Sorry, if you thought this was a bit rushed, but I'm getting the house ready for my nephews 7****th**** surprise birthday party tomorrow! So I thought id just get a quick chapter in! **

**Please do review!**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**Xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay m'dear's. Anyways, I enjoyed hearing your reviews! **

**Newest chap!**

**Bonnie Pov.**

I snuggled into Matt's chest, burying my head into his muscles, as if I was tired.

Except... Matt was not the man on my mind.

Damon Salvatore was haunting my thoughts.

Ever since he said those simple words to me, he has not been off my mind.

_Falling in love with you._

He had used them with such a intensity, as if it was truly my fault that he couldn't spend his time chasing after Elena, instead he found himself drawn to little old me?

The problem is, I couldn't even confront him or just about reply to him; he stormed off instantly, leaving me breathless, with nobody to turn too- just let me standing there.

Ever since that day, he has not come near me. I walk into a room that he's in, he walks straight out or too the other side of the room. I'll attempt to just give him a small hello in a corridor, he'll push himself against the wall, and just signal for me to walk past. It's as if I don't exist to him anymore...

As if, I'm now invisible, just like before...

I used to be pretty desperate for a slight amount of attention off Damon, although I'd never let him know that. Before I was with Matt, if Damon glanced my way in the slightest my heart would skip a beat and the butterflies in my stomach would kick start all over again. He was always chasing after Elena like a lost puppy, that I had so much sympathy for him, but also a small- well okay a large amount of envy at Elena.

Now I have Matt, all I'd ever need, right? I mean Matt, Matt is the perfect boyfriend, he's sympathetic, funny, considerate, caring, loving and just a lovely person, he's amazing, but... I don't know what's missing; sure any girl would be lucky to have Matt as a boyfriend, he's a great guy. For me, Matt is not boyfriend material... I just can't put my finger on what's missing!

But then it hit me...

_He's just not Damon Salvatore... _

The Damon that is extremely; Thoughtless, sarcastic, heartless, and just a downright dick atleast that's what most people see.

So, why do I feel myself falling dramatically and unconditionally in love with him...?

"Bon..." A small voice whispered in my ear.

My body rocketed up from my daydream.

Throwing my head around the room, they finally dropped on the shocked looking Matt, and with that I sunk back into his arms.

Sighing, he looked down at me with concerned eyes.

"What's going on Bon, you always seem so on edge lately"

I felt my body stiffen slightly and I'm sure he did too.

His puzzled expression now made me wary.

As if on cue, the one and only Damon walked straight into the room, eyeing the both of us, a glare spread across his face, and he spun on his heels and edged right back out.

I didn't realise Matt snarling thin air, his teeth clenched, until I turned back to him, after staring at the empty space were Damon's body once was.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Now, now I was the one who was alarmed.

He cut me off before I could choke out a reply.

"Of course it's him! You have been eyeballing that bloodsucker for weeks now, flirting with him, thinking I wouldn't notice! What am I Bonnie? A Decoy!"

His outburst took me by surprise.

His body flew up, from the sofa now he was standing infront of me, anger burning in his eyes.

This was not the Matthew Honeycutt I knew...

Tears began to break from my eyes, and stream down my cheeks.

Startled he began to fiddle about with his thumbs, as if to convince himself to stay mad at me.

"Well, if that's what you think about me Matt, why not just leave it there, you don't have to say anything eles."

Standing up, I walked away.

A large hand wrapped around my wrist, tugging me back towards Matt.

"No, Bonnie, I didn-" he fumbled.

"I know exactly what you meant, Matt." I snapped, a lot harsher than I meant it to be. "I can't deal with the jealous boyfriend act anymore, I can't do it."

With that, I walked out the door living room door, and stumbled straight up to Elena and Stefan's bedroom door.

**Damon Pov.**

Listening closely in on Bonnie and Mutt's little... 'conflict'

I sprinted away just in time, before Bonnie could catch me listening in, as she slammed out the door.

Before he noticed, I flew into the living room and sat on the sofa, behind a pacing Mutt.

He let out a small girlish scream, causing me to smirk.

"You do realise you have made a huge mistake, right Mutt?"

His glare was intense, for him anyway.

"Of course I realise that!" He snapped, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Oh well, it's not like she's gonna miss you- you just gave her a easier way to dump you, it's me she wants."

Rolling my eyes, I went to stand up, only to notice a fist about to collide with my face.

I caught it carelessly.

Pushing him to his knee's my eyes burned into his, he began to whimper.

"We've been here before, Mutt. You're not as strong as you think- If my brother was not about to walk in the door, I'd snap your neck to quick you wouldn't have a chance to squeal."

Slamming his body down on the floor.

"Don't test my limits."

I was out the room in a flash.

Hm, Slightly peckish.

I was on my way to walk up to my bedroom, and grab my leather jacket- just to go catch a bite to eat, maybe a blonde tonight, that was until I collided straight into a flustered red head.

Grabbing her in my hands, I looked down to see it was Bonnie, her face red and puffy... looking extremely cute.

This was the first time I had acknowledged Bonnie in quite a couple of days, I didn't want to speak to her after confessing...

"I was- was just getting some things I left in your room- I, sorry, erm, I won't bother you, sorry Damon."

She raised a finger towards my bedroom door, and I glanced down at her empty hands.

"What was it you were after, because you don't seem to have gotten anything..."

Her eyes drifted around our surroundings, as if looking for an excuse for have going in my room.

"What was that Elena?" There was no sound spoken. "Oh, yeah, I'm coming now."

And off Bonnie scattered off, without giving me a chance to protest.

Groaning, I slugged into my bedroom.

Instantly, my senses picked up the newest item in the room.

A small green sticky note, that was stuck onto my bed.

Curiously, I walked towards my bed and examined it.

_Yes Damon, I realise you heard what happened between myself and Matt and yes, you were right when you said that I want you... it doesn't mean it's going to happen, you and me- So don't be getting any ideas, I'll keep my distance, because I know what you're like._

_Just wanted to make that clear._

_Bonnie._

I stared at the note for a few minutes, before dropping it back down on the bed, a small smirk creeping up towards my lips.

I'll take that as a challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

**W.O.W! I adored reading all your reviews! I'm getting some pretty long ones, which makes it all the more fun! :D But, sorry for the slow updates:/ Schools really been kicking in now, and I'm getting piles of homework and coursework that I need to put as my priority? Which wouldn't usually happen... but yeah, sorry!**

Stefan Pov.

Elena had filled me in on the latest gossip.

Matt and Bonnie had a argument... and apparently Bonnie is saying it's all over, that they're not getting back together, Matt's distraught.

So right now I find myself in the school field with Matt, practicing for the next big football game, just to keep his mind off things really, while Elena and Meredith sit with Bonnie at the boarding house, keeping her occupied.

Somehow... I couldn't bring myself to believe that Bonnie needed to be kept occupied, I believe that she just generally wants to be at the boarding house, the question is why?

Well to be perfectly honest, that answer is the simplest thing, you don't have to be no Einstein to work that out.

Bonnie and Damon had their eyes locked on each other for weeks now, even when Bonnie was still with Matt, her eyes and her thoughts always seemed to linger over to Damon. She was wary, that was obvious as if she either doubted herself or just couldn't bring herself to think about him. She always seemed distracted, and from the small glimpses I could catch from Bonnie's thoughts all seemed to end at Damon.

My brother refuses to feel a thing, he swears that nothing matters to him especially human life, ha yeah, let's pretend that's true. It was not only Bonnie who had been thinking about my brother, but Damon's mind always seemed to be occupied with images of a small pale faced red head with huge brown eyes, he so likes Bonnie. It's gonna be a tough ride getting this out of him... but he IS going to admit that he actually feels something, that there is some humanity left there inside of him, because it is there, it's just Bonnie. His eyes are always locked on her every move, hungrily watching her, as if at any sudden moment a bullet... or a _stake_ would come plunging out, and he'd be ready to jump in front of her.

That is a good thing...right?

I brought my attention back to the game, and realised how stupid I had been to be day dreaming about my brothers future with a girl who my friend has just broke up with.

Matt's sluggish throws started to begin pretty pathetic, in the end I just gave up and had to at least try to comfort him.

Bonnie Pov.

"Bon, were just going to get Meredith's things, okay? Plus I've gotta tell Aunt Judith that I'm staying here again tonight." Elena smiled, leaning against the door frame.

I nodded to Elena, gladly, and she swiped out of the room.

It was now as if the boarding house was my second home, I slept here with Elena at least twice a week, Meredith had even started too as well! I mean... It's not like there's much room for me at home, my parents are always at each other's throats, they hardly realise I'm around, even if I'm gone they don't notice, but I don't mind. I'm used to not getting noticed anyway, I mean when you have been best friends with the most gorgeous girl in the whole school for as long as I have, you get pretty used to coming second best all the time. It's fine with me.

Distantly, I heard the door close.

_I loved that invite you left on my bed, Carra. It was just delightful. _

That voice zoomed through my head, like a rocket exploding.

As soon as Elena is gone... the fireworks begin, I knew it.

"It's not like you, Damon. To just hide away, and not show yourself." I muttered.

Within seconds, his tall body was in front of me, sending me tumbling back into the sofa.

"Oh, I don't hide, Carra. I seek."

Shivers began to run down my spine.

I edged away from him, and he just sat down beside me scooting closer.

"Come on then, tell me, what's happened with you and that idiot then?"

"His name is Matt!" I snapped.

He seemed to be taken by surprise, and he actually slightly sincerely moved a bit closer.

Now our knee's were touching.

For the first time, all day, I actually felt tears well up in my eyes.

My throat was aching, as if it was clogged up, and my head began to pulse, eyes stung with liquid.

Tears began to flood down my cheeks.

Damon searched around the room as if for somebody to come rescue him.

"Oh don't cry, no, no, oh please don't do that, Ah, Bonnie, I didn't mean to insult him."

He looked completely frustrated, he had no idea what to do, it was as if he had never seen a girl cry before.

I gave him a glance, and couldn't help but let out a small choked giggle.

His face was washed with frustration and helplessness, so unlike Damon Salvatore.

"What are you laughing at!" He practically groaned.

Eyes wide with curiosity, his eyebrows were cocked in an irritated posture.

Quickly trying to grab a hold of myself, I swiped away the loose tears, and gave a weak smile towards Damon.

Before him, or even myself knew it, I had pushed my body closer towards his, and was now cuddling up into his chest.

In a friendly way _of course_...

His body went stiff, and was frozen in the same irritated position.

He seemed to relax a bit, and release a breath as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

For the first time in quite a while now, I felt... warm.

"Thanks." I muttered, softly.

He adjusted his body slightly, as so I would be more comfortable, as my head was now pressed against his chest.

"For what?" He asked.

His cheek was now resting on the top of my head, Damon's warm breath tingling at my forehead.

Not being able to find my voice, I was too locked in the moment, so I just shrugged.

"Carra..." He murmured, now I sat up.

My face flushed as I came to realise, I had just been laying in a sweet daydream curled up in Damon Salvatore's arms.

His eyes danced with hope and a slight amount of something eles that I couldn't place...lust, maybe?

"Can I kiss you?"

I froze.

**There you go! What did you guys think? I realise the Stefan's Pov was pretty pointless but yeah, I just needed to get a new chapter up, and fast!**

**Did you guys like it!**

**Review and tell me your opinions, pretty please!**

**AND YOU SHALL ALL GET A KISS OFF DAMON :D**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Damon Pov.

My eyes scanned Bonnie's full lips, them pleading for my touch.

Bonnie's pulse began to race, I could feel it pumping faster and faster, her face was flushing and her heart pace quickened.

She looked down, her blush adorably washed over her face, desirably.

Her eyes now met mine, and she took a small shuffle closer towards me, her cherry lips parted, pulling me in, absorbing my every move.

Our lips touched.

Fireworks.

As if by that tiny touch of flesh meeting together, caused such a huge collision. It was magical, like spirals of flashing rockets and dazzling colours washing over a midnight sky. Small jolts of electricity pulsed through my body, begging for the attention of Bonnie's stunning curves. Resting my hands on her small hips, I pulled her closer towards me. It had been so long since I had felt this way.

Bonnie Pov.

Our lips touched.

Disaster.

Sparks and images flashed through my head, creating an obscene image of something horrid. My world began to fade to grey, as specs of black paint melted and danced together around my mind, creating a picture. He placed his hands on my hips, throwing even more daggers and bullets my way. The dancing of darkness froze, and the painting disappeared, everything was falling into place.

My body jolted away from Damon's.

I stared at him crazily.

From Damon's touch only one image was plastered across my brain.

I attempted to back away, but before I could turn, he reached out and grabbed my arm swiftly pulling myself towards him. I struggled, and his grip tightened, tighter than was comfortable.

"Tell me, tell me what you saw!" His voice was cold yet urgent.

I winced at how sharp his tone had heightened too.

Composing myself, I tried to find my voice.

"Loneliness, cold, isolation..." I barley choked out. "Death."

"Bonnie, were back!"

Elena and Meredith came swamping into the living room, there wide, giggly, smiles, froze, and slowly turned into a type of twisted frown.

I soon realised why.

Here was myself and Damon, our Bonnie's practically brushing together, incredibly close, his hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist obstructing me from moving, our faces inches apart.

Damon released my wrist, and his eyes wandered away from mine, yet neither meeting neither Elena nor Meredith's.

Silence was haunting the room.

"We'll be upstairs." Meredith finally cut in.

She tugged the unwilling Elena out of the room, glaring at her.

"Bonnie!" He cursed my name.

Before I could even turn around, Damon's body was standing in front of me, his eyes sharp as he stared down at me.

"Bonnie! We just bloody kissed; you can't just walk out and leave me with no explanation!"

I could feel tears begin to sting, no idea why.

_Come on McCullough pull yourself together. _

"We kissed. It was a mistake, let's forget about it and move on, shall we?"

The words were rolling out, and my head was saying it was right but that organ in between my two lungs was beating so rapidly and screaming and scratching for me to shriek and just press my lips to his all over again.

Now his eyes were the ones looking hurt. The black orbs were glittering with hundreds of different emotions, hurt, betrayal, rejection, but now they all collided with each other and became just one, nothing. Damon's face slipped away from that vulnerable, compassionate Damon and washed straight back into the flat, cold, careless, Damon.

Did I really have such a big effect on him?

I walked straight past him; he seemed to take a huge intake of a breath when I brushed past his tense body.

Reaching for the door handle, I was stopped AGAIN.

"You do realise that I can sense when you're lying right?"

Swivelling round on my heels, I turned towards him. Not allowing my eyes to meet his, they drifted to the floor.

"Yeah, it doesn't make a difference. "

After walking out through the living room door, tears began to tremble down my pale face.

...

Damon Pov.

Her fiery red curls brushed my cheek ever so slightly, as our lips crashed together, my hands exploring her fine curves.

"Damon, I..I love you" She muttered.

The heated passion began to bubble to such a great extent.

I actually found myself now believing the words that softly scattered from my lips.

"I love you, Carra."

Never before did I believe love could exist again, I had proven myself wrong.

Some form of liquid hit my cheek, and I pulled away to see small tears racing down Bonnie's translucent skin.

Wiping them away quickly, I cupped her face, gently.

"What's wrong?"

Her lips quivered and her reply took me by surprise.

"This is all just a dream."

And then I woke up.

My body jolted forwards, the small splinters of rainbow sunlight slicing through my eyes.

Stefan was warily standing over me, my hand flew out and shoved him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, watching me sleep?" I growled, pulling myself heavily off the sofa.

Rolling his eyes, he answered me.

"You were yelling in your sleep, what the hell do you expect me to do. Leave you here to carry on shocking, and just wake up Elena. "

He raised his eyebrows, as if he expected me to look defeated.

"Oh my dearest apologies if I startle your precious little lovely love."

I walked away from the sofa, and from Stefan.

"You can't just keep ignoring it."

Stefan's sharp voice called out.

Rolling my eye's I turned towards him.

"Ignore what, Brother?"I growled.

He had a arrogant smirk on his face, that was REALLY giving me the urge to punch the smug douche.

"That you feel something for Bonnie." He took a step closer towards me. "That she makes you happy, that you feel warmer around her."

Rolling my eyes, I spat: "I don't need to feel a thing If I don't want to, in fact I DONT feel a thing, so you're wrong, little brother."

"Oh, really? My mistake. So Bonnie is just food like the rest of them, then eh, brother?"

I flew at him.

Growling, I grasped at his throat and smashed my brother up against the wall, glaring at him venomously.  
"Don't test me boy. You will not speak about Bonnie like that, ever again, Stefan. Do you understand me, because I won't think twice about ripping you to shreds?"

He went into a fit of coughing.

I shook his body vigorously.

My eyes sharpened as I waited for a reply.

"And that my brother, that is your humanity."

Snarling him, I gripped harder at his throat.

He struggled, as if trying to get away, he had no chance compared to my strength.

"Leave me alone, Stefan."

I raced out the room, sending him spluttering to the ground.

**I'm really sorry... I haven't exactly been feeling myself lately... Kind of going through a rough phase? And I found it kind of difficult to write this, I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter?**

**The next update might be a bit slow? I'm kind of stuck on ideas... So any would be muchly appreciated? I think there's gonna be a bit of Matt in the next chapter? Not sure, aha. **

**Well, I have a small idea, but yeah ANYWAYS.**

**Please do review!**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've been on holiday you see, with the school and things. So, my 'phase' I was speaking about slightly in the last chapter, is sort of dying down a bit now, I'm feeling more myself. So I have to ask this.. Did anybody eles blubber like a baby on the new ep "Plan B" because I know I did? **

Bonnie Pov.

After a night of sleeping at the boarding house, I woke up lazily.

Only to find what I slightly expected to be there...

My intuition was getting better.

"You do realise It's creepy to watch somebody sleep right, and I could get you arrested for harassment? Damon would you just get out and leave me alone, it would be muchly appreciated." I groaned.

Opening one eye, I peered out at him.

Expecting him to have a smug smirk plastered on his face, I was surprisingly wrong. Damon's face was serious, his brows furrowed down sharply, stray locks of hair shadowing his eyes.

"I need to speak to you."

Rolling my eyes, I sat up slowly, and glared at the two empty beds that were next to me. Elena and Meredith had just allowed him to walce in here; I'll be speaking to them later about that...

"I know you're about to say 'Well I don't want to speak to you' but just hear me out."

His voice was still quite cold, but seemed to be laced with sincerity.

Slowly climbing out of bed, and running my fingers through my hair, I nodded weakly.

"Look, I'm not good with words and all that stuff, but I'm trying to tell you this in the best way I can, without being cocky or arrogant or making a complete dick of myself, because I don't want you to see me like that. Urgh, what I'm trying to say is... I think I might kind of, slightly, possibly, completely have some type of feeling for you and well... oh for god's sakes, Bonnie will you be my girl?"

Tears began to trickle down my cheeks ever so slowly.

Damon's face was twisted with emotion. His forehead spread with stress lines he almost looked...fragile.

I flew at him.

My hand's rushing through his hair, crushing my lips to his.

I felt his mouth turn into a wolfish smile against mine.

"I'll take that as a yes." He muttered.

"You took your time."

He pulled away from me, his eyebrows raised, lips in a smirk.

"Because you made it oh so easy for me, right?"

"Right." I smiled innocently.

Leaning in quickly, I went to press my lips back to his, but he stopped me.

He cocked a finger towards the door.

"Looks like we have a earwigs."

Sputtering could be heard from behind the door.

Damon rushed to the bedroom door and tugged it open, rapidly.

Stefan was standing there, arms folded, not looking very interested, rather annoyed to be honest.

As where Elena had a giddy smile spreading across her face, she seemed excited.

"Mission Bamon accomplished."

With that she grabbed Stefan's hand a glided down the stairs, happily with him groaning all the way.

...

Damon Pov.

Lying on the sofa, Bonnie's hands were entwined with mine, her head resting against my chest.

Bonnie's warm body hugged mine, and I wrapped a smooth arm around her waist.

"I could get used to this."

She said it as if it was meant to be spoken to herself, but I couldn't help glance at the adorable smile held on her heart shaped face as she spoke her mind to me.

"Well, you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." I chuckled in her ear.

She jumped slightly, and lifted her head to look at me.

"You're not going to get bored of me are you, Damon?"

Her voice was vulnerable and it seemed to hold a great deal of insecurity.

"Of course I will, you just wait a week or two and I'll be finished with you."

She burst into tears.

My eyes widened and I became flustered, lost for words.

"No, Bonnie, I was kidding, Carra I'm being sarcastic, no, oh please don't cry."

Frustrated, I didn't have a clue what to say, Damon Salvatore, speechless, there's a first.

She nodded.

"I know, I know, I just...yeah."

Cupping her cheek with my hands, I brushed away a tear softly.

"Bonnie, I'm not going anywhere okay? So stop worrying, because Mutt's about to walk in here with Stefan right about...now."

She was suddenly alert and scooted away quickly from me.

In walked Stefan and Matt, home from football practice.

"It's ridiculous to have practice on a weekend" Mutt groaned.

I was eyeing Bonnie, as where her eye's didn't meet mine.

Oh, so she doesn't want that love sick puppy knowing? Yeah right.

Smirking, I grabbed Bonnie's tiny waist, and tugged her to me.

She went to protest.

"Too late now, Carra." I whispered in her ear.

The Boarding house door shut, loudly, and in pranced in pumped looking Stefan and tired out Mutt.

Stefan winced slightly from the position me and Bonnie were sitting in, cautiously he turned towards the Mutt.

"Stefan, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going back to my place." He muttered.

He began to walk out the living room door, slowly.

"Have a nice day!" I called after him.

Bonnie glared at me, and gave me a small shove at the shoulder.

"What?" I exclaimed, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, she jumped off my knee and an off after the Mutt.

Groaning, I debated myself whether to go after her or not, I decided against it.

"I really don't understand what she sees in you."

Twisting my head up, I gave a small glance to my brother.

"I'm sexy, charming, funny, and well... I'm just not you."

Bonnie Pov.

"Matt! Matt! Please, just wait!" I chased after him.

Through the boarding house, out the front door, passing Miss Flowers in the garden, he finally stopped and turned towards me.

His eyes began to pool up.

"Oh, please don't cry, Matt."

Matt began to bit his bottom lip vigorously.

"What can he do, that I can't do, Bon?"

The expression on his face broke my heart in two sharp pieces.

"Matt, It's not like that, I swear it's not. I love you, but as a brother. Any girl would be lucky to have you Matt, It's just, Damon... he's..."

Attempting to explain myself was failing dramatically.

"You didn't do a thing wrong, Matt, It's not you it's-"

He winced, and I stopped instantly.

"It's not you, it's me, right? Save it Bonnie."

He stormed away.

Now I was the one crying... AGAIN.

Turning round slowly...

Damon stood there, hand's in his pockets, face crumpled up.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie...He was going to find out sooner or later, he'll come around..."

Nodding, I rushed at Damon, my body wrapping into his open arms.

He planted a small kiss on my forehead.

Unknown Pov.

Look at him, the bloodsucker, thinking he can touch my girl.

I will not be allowing that twisted, sick, leech to be holding my _bello_ for much longer.

_lei sarà la mia_

**Sorry for it being so short, and the words in italic are in italian, if you would like to know what they say, google translate it, aha. I know this chapter might of been rushed, and was not exactly the best, I'm slightly disappointed with it, but yeah. **

**Please do review? It would mean a lot.**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys, so a lot of you seemed a bit confused with the last chapter, asking questions like 'Why would Matt be so stupid to challenge Damon?' 'Since when does Matt speak Italian?' **

'**Why was Matt's pov so small?' **

**I'm sorry, I didn't think it would cause so much confusion, but the Pov at the end of the last chapter, I didn't say that was Matt, I just said 'Unknown Pov' So it might be Matt... might not be Matt, I didn't say it was, baha:3**

**Just thought I'd clear that up.**

Bonnie Pov.

Bouncing down the stairs, I rushed into the kitchen and swiped a piece of toast off the table, in a hurry as I was late for school, and Meredith was waiting outside.

Before sprinting out the door, I turned slowly, and eyed the stranger sitting at the dining table with my parents.

Walking cautiously back to the kitchen, my parents looked at me sternly as if I had just disrupted a private conversation.

"Bonnie, that was extremely rude of you, introduce yourself to the man, now." My Dad spoke harshly.

Taken by surprise, I glanced at the man, the very hot man.

"Uhh, Hi, I'm Bonnie?"

"Pleasure, Bonnie. My name is Michael, a friend of your Fathers. I'm going to be staying here for a while, until I can manage to get a place of my own."

Something about the way he spoke made me doubt this.

"And he is welcome to stay for as long as he likes, right Bonnie?" Mum spoke.

Her usual soft voice was flatter yet more vicious than usual, almost like how she speaks to Dad.

"Uh, I guess, yeah of course. Anyway, I'm late... I'll see you guys later."

Swiping my bag off the floor, I slung it over my shoulder and dashed out the door.

Michael, why have my parents never spoken of this Michael before, something about him was very puzzling...

"You okay there?" Meredith questioned me calmly as I threw my body into her car.

"Family."

Meredith didn't reply, as she knew exactly what I meant as my parents are always at each other.

I can't remember a time when they have not screamed or been at each other's throat at least three times a day. It's a pointless marriage, they never get on, never have done, never will do. They are one of the reasons why I never stick around the house for long I'm either always at Meredith's, Matt's, Elena's or the boarding house. Now I have a bigger reason to stay around at Stefan's place more often. I don't mind not staying at home, it doesn't bother me.

Arriving at school, we climbed out the car.

Alaric and Meredith exchanged a small glance, wink and smile, as per usual, that was Rick's way of saying 'I'll see you later, love you.'

A teacher and pupil relationship is completely illegal, so the few of us that are aware of what is going on have to keep it quiet.

As soon as we graduate, which is in just a week and a half, they have planned to travel together, and no longer live with a secret relationship.

Standing in the hall, myself and Meredith chatted between us, before Elena and Stefan bounced happily threw the doors, with four coffees' and donuts, are usual school morning wake up.

Gladly taking them from Stefan and Elena, Stefan said:

"Science."

Meredith scooted next to him, showing she also was in science.

"History." Myself and Elena said in chorus.

And as per usual, Elena and Stefan exchanged a kiss before splitting ways in the corridor, and we began to walk to History.

"Now, you little miss secretive, can tell me what plans you have with you and the new boyfriend."

Giggling, she shoved me gently, sending me toppling slightly, laughing also.

"He says, considering we haven't exactly had much time together, he's going to take me out tonight."

My face flushed crimson, and I had to look at my feet, chewing my lip, as we walked.

"Awww! Bonnie's all loved up."She exclaimed, poking me in the side.

Rolling my eyes, I opened the door to Alaric's history class, and walked in.

...

The school day dragged, I was relieved to find it was over.

Meredith dashed straight out to her car in order to make her way to Alaric's to have a 'catch up'

When I noticed Stefan walking to his car by himself, I turned towards Elena confused to see she was not following him.

She stood with one hand on her hip, and a eyebrow cocked.

"You really think, I'm going to let you go on a date with the Damon Salvatore, and not make sure you look hot, who do you take me for Bonnie McCullough, gosh?"

Laughing, I rolled my eyes and we made our way to her car.

"I don't even know where we are going, so I can't exactly dress for the occasion. Who knows with Damon? It could be the cinema or paint balling."

Elena shrugged.

"At least you'll have him gawping either way."

...

Damon Pov.

"And where are you off too, looking so flash?" My brother questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh you think I look flash? Really, I was going for the more dashing, irresistible look."

I smirked at myself in the mirror, while fixing my tie.

"Remember that witch I knew, Bree? Yeah, well she's throwing a 'secret' party, for her 'secret' friends, it's very cliché, but should be alright. You're not invited though, well, you were, but you're not coming."

Rolling his eyes, he tossed me the car keys.

I caught them perfectly.

"Look after Bonnie, Damon. I mean it, if anything happens to her I'll be coming straight to you."

Now I was the one who rolled my eyes, and drifted past him, heading for the door.

Bonnie Pov.

After a few hours of the consistently forceful friend, Elena, I was ready for Damon.

Elena had one hand resting on her hip, smugly, her lips turned up in a pleasant smile.

"Bonnie McCullough, aren't you stunning?" She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, and went to take a look in the mirror.

Myself, I was rather shocked at how I looked.

Elena had my usual untamed red curls, whipped up tightly, held up with a red clamp. My small hips seemed to have amplified from the silky black material, that clung tightly into my curves. The black dress was beautiful in itself, the way it draped over one shoulder, and revealed a lot of flesh from the right shoulder and showed all of that arm. The strappy red heels where laced with small black gems. Elena was definitely a girl for makeup. My eye's where shadowed with a red flush, and my nails also painted crimson.

I had no time to continue examining my outfit or even thank Elena, as there was a knock of the door.

Everything went fast then.

Elena rushed towards me, fussing with small strands of hair, before giving me the all clear, and shoving her body down the stairs to answer the doors.

Composing myself, I slowly began to follow her pace.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Damon was there speaking to Elena.

My eyes widened from the sight of him.

He was dressed in a basic black suit, minus the white shirt. Black pants, black shirt ( slightly unbuttoned ), black jacket, but boy did he look amazing. Only Damon could make such a basic suit look like the most dashing suit ever to be made.

He gave a wolfish grin.

That's when I realised he must have noticed me gawping.

"Don't you brush up well." I said innocently.

Walking to his side, Elena's eyes sparkled admiringly.

He sent me a wink and replied:

"You're the one looking beautiful, Carra."

Even under the makeup, I felt my cheeks burn up, to his amusement.

"Yeah, Elena... she um, fiddled about with some makeup and-"

He pressed a finger to my lips.

"It's not the makeup that makes you beautiful."

Now I really was blushing, hard.

Elena gave me a quick hug, Damon a warning glare, and left.

The chuckling Damon straightened up, as my mum approached us.

She eyed me suspiciously, I was so tempted to glare at her, she was acting so strange lately.

Before she could question I answered her straight.

"Myself and Damon are going too..."

I looked at him quickly for help.

"We are going to attend a close friend's party." His voice was sharp.

Lacing a arm around my waist, he pulled me close towards him, I couldn't help but smile.

"That's exactly what Michael said..." She smiled to herself, and walked away.

Damon seemed confused, and attempted to speak, I just shook my head and we approached his car.

Unknown Pov.

Handing a small pass to Bree, I entered the party.

So many different scents filled my nostrils, exotic smells, people from all of the world, all different _types _of people.

Although we all looked of the same species, I was not naive enough to believe that was true, I knew differently.

My senses were going wild from the bloodsuckers in the room, I didn't dare to make eye contact in the fear of just lunging at them, and murdered the dirty parasites. They didn't deserve to be here.

Swiping a glass from the side, I began to fill it with some type of liquid that was trembling beautifully from a type of drink fountain.

But then... then my worst expectation happened.

My glass slipped from my hand, and fell to the floor with a almighty crash.

They walked in.

Damon Pov.

We walked into the ball type room, after passing my card to Bree.

Bonnie had her arm linked with mine, I couldn't draw my eyes away from her.

She looked completely irresistible.

Just as I had imagined, she was in sheer excitement as her eyes traced the complete room, examining every beautiful detail.

Both our heads shot to near the middle of the room, as a crash had radiated throughout the four walls.

Stood there, a man had his back to us, he seemed to be fussing about with something at the drink fountain.

Well evidently he was not a vampire, no grace to him what so ever, idiot.

Rolling my eyes, I turned towards Bonnie, a smirk on my face.

Her expression confused me.

She stood completely frozen, no motion the body what so ever, except her widened eyes moving as she watched the flustered man race out of the room.

"D-Damon, this party, are these... these people, they are not human are they, I can sense it! There not are they?"

"Uhm, No Bonnie, they are not, not all of them, a few plus one's possibly, but don't worry, nobody will hurt you here, it's a civilised party, that Bree throws every so often, why, what's wrong Bonnie?"

Cocking my head to the side, I examined her face, puzzled.

She seemed terrified... but then again, she always looked terrified.

Now my eyes scanned the room searching for any such danger that she could have possibly pick up.

"D-D-Damon, that man, that man that just ran out.."

"Yeah, he's a idiot."

"No, Damon, you don't understand, we got a new lodger this morning, a friend of my Dad's, my parents were acting strangely, his name was Michael."

She seemed as if she was trying to get the idea about her own head.

"I sensed something, Damon, about him, something unnatural that I would never usually feel with a human, but Damon, that man who was here, who ran out, that was him Damon, that was Michael."

**Dun, dun, dun? What's your thoughts on this chapter? I'd love to hear them, this was slightly short I know, but I'm writing this in a free lesson in school, I can't concentrate properly, I just needed to get this chapter done, ANYWAY!.. What did you think?**

**And apparently, I've forgot who it was who said this; but somebody in their review said I've got a trade mark now days, as MUCH LOVE, CHARL, I found that quite amusing, aha.**

**So yeah!**

**Review if you're awesome!**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Damon Pov.

Bonnie's arm was now clutching onto mine, she seemed terrified.

"Look, Red, am sure it was not that Michael, now relax."

Even though I spoke soothingly, I was still pretty suspicious, and she seemed to be fretting.

"If it makes any difference, tomorrow or later or something, I'll come round to your place, and check this guy out if you wish. Now, calm down, and enjoy the party." I smirked.

She nodded, and looked up at me, her brown eye's still wary.

Leaning down, I planted a small peck on her lips, causing her to flush adorably.

Her arm became detached from mine, and she now had one hand on her hip, a mischievous look hidden in her chocolate orbs.

"Well, I'll relax if you dance with me."

I groaned and forced my eye's away from her.

"Please."

That just killed me.

My head was pulled directly toward her, she was pouting, her eye's gleaming, looking so innocent!

Geez, she was so cute.

"I think I'm going soft." I moaned.

Giggling, her hand brushed mine, and she dragged me cheerfully towards the dancing couples.

What was this girl doing to me!

Michael Pov.

Rushing back to the McCullough house, I dived threw the front door, only to see Miss. McCullough smiling expectantly at me, as if waiting for a order.

"Turn around, and walk away." I snapped, and rushed up the stairs.

She done as I said, without questioning.

Dashing up to the spare room, I began pacing.

She saw me, she saw me for sure, I know she did, I even heard the red headed beauty gasp.

Did he see me, the blood sucker? I hope not. Belo would have no proof to whether she saw me or not, leech would think she was just being delusional from the new surrounding of the party, of course he wouldn't believe her. Right?

If she has saw me this will completely ruin everything! She didn't see me, of course she didn't, no, no she didn't.

My rapid train of thoughts was interrupted by a thump on the door.

I froze.

"Michael, my daughter is approaching the house, what are you wishes?"

It was Mr. McCullough.

I began to pace again.

"Tell Bonnie...If she questions say I decided against going to the party, as I felt unwell, and did not attend it, thank you." I ordered.

"Yes, Michael."

Thuds could be heard trailing down the stairs.

Sitting cautiously down on the bed, I placed my head in my hand's and began to think up a strategy.

Nothing.

Spec-fucking-tacular.

Bonnie Pov.

Closing the door behind me, I glided slowly into the living room, to see my parents sitting upright staring at the TV which was playing some random show.

"You're home."

My Dad's voice held no emotion what so ever, it was just blank, almost cold.

It caused me to wince slightly.

"Mum, I think, you know, Michael? Yeah, he was at the party too, did he say that he enjoyed it?"

I tried to bluff my curiosity and my actual NEED for the answers.

Mum didn't reply, instead my Dad was now right in front of me.

"He was not at a party. He decided against it and came straight home, he is unwell."

His voice was robotic.

"No, Dad, I saw him. Why are you suddenly so protective of this guy anyway? He's a right creeper."

That was a big mistake.

Taken by surprise, my Father's hand flew out and collided with my cheek, sending me flying to the ground, my head hitting the sofa before landing ruggedly.

Damon was inside the house like a bullet.

I felt a warm liquid begin to trickle down from my nose, touching my lips, slightly.

Tears began to pool, and I groaned out in pain.

My mother stayed where she was.

Looking up slowly, I realised Damon now had my Dad choked up against the wall, baring his teeth, not fangs, but teeth at him.

"You touch her again, and I swear, no, I give my word, I will rip you apart limb by limb."

Damon's voice, sharp as a knife, seemed to be stabbing into my Father, but no wounds seemed to be catching him, as my Dad's expression stayed flat, and he was not fazed by the sheer speed and strength of this young man.

I now stood up, and warily, steadying myself, wiped away the dribbles of blood running from my nose.

"Damon, please, no."

Suddenly Damon was at my side, one of my arms slung over his shoulder for support. He seemed puzzled, as he scanned both my parent's stances.

"Something's not right, here..." His voice trailed off, as he continued to eye my parents.

I looked up at him, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

I could not bring myself to even attempt to speak, in fear of my voice breaking, and causing these streams of tears to soon turn into the Niagara Falls.

"It's as if... there under compulsion, but I would be able to sense that, it's not compulsion, it's something eles."

Even though Damon was speaking out loud in front of my parents, they didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that he was discussing them.

"Carra, got get some stuff, you are not staying here tonight."

Damon's expression said it all, I didn't dare argue with him right now, so instead, I pounced up the stairs, two at a time.

After launching into my bedroom, I reached out and slung random pieces of clothes into a backpack, before speed walking to the stairs, but I was stopped.

Something tight was wrapping itself around my waist, but when I looked down there was nothing visible... yet the feeling was still there.

I tried to move, impossible.

My body was restricted from moving what so ever, as if a rope was tied tightly around my hips, with such an unbreakable hold, I couldn't move.

Although I could not move forward, it was allowing me to turn around.

What I saw shocked me.

Michael was standing there, his dark hair flopping into his ageless face.

His eye's where gleaming like something out of a horror movie, terrifying.

I began repeating an old spell I had once learnt about how to seek out some sort of supernatural presence.

Michael stumbled backwards.

He got it, the spell had landed onto Michael?

Michael, he was not a vampire... that was obvious, I could have picked that up a mile away, so what eles was he?

His eye's sharpened on me, and then went back neutrally flat.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?"

Staring at him, wide eyed, I took a step back and realised whatever hold had taken over me, had disappeared.

I began to step backwards before, turning into a sprint bouncing down the stairs.

"Bonnie!" Michaels voice called after me.

I raced out the front door.

The cold wind hit me full force, biting at my pale skin, sending shivers down my spine.

My fingers wrapped around the door handle of Damon's car, I started yanking viciously.

In a flash, Damon was at my side, confusion written across his face, but he didn't question. Instead, Damon whipped out the keys and opened the door, we both stumbled in.

"Carra, what's going on?" His voice was frantic.

"I need to speak to Miss Flowers."

Before he had the time to reply I cut him off.

"Now!"

He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, bringing the Ferrari to life.

**Sorry for the slow update, I've been having some trouble sitting down and just writing. I've had tons of coursework and things to do, and on Monday I have my second Math's GCSE so a bit of stress going on here, haha. I weren't happy with this chapter, am really sorry! I'll try and get my updates quicker, more interesting and better quality.**

**I'm sorry if I also disappointed you guys.**

**Even if I did, please do review?**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have a lot to apologise to you guys about, I've been getting some PM's off some unhappy fans about the delays in updates. I'd like to apologise, it's just I've had some trouble with my friends, family and school. I kind of lost my inspiration for a moment, but don't worry I'm back on board.**

**I'm really sorry if I disappointed some of you guys with the delays... I don't mean to, and I'm also sorry because some of you said you felt mistreated? I do really respect you all and I'm extremely grateful for you guys for reading my stories? Otherwise why would I reply to every review?**

**Please do remember, I'm only fourteen, I have a lot of things going on right now, I'm kind of busy. **

**Sorry again, I do love you all though. **

Bonnie Pov.

"But I don't understand what you mean, Bonnie! So somehow there was a force that stopped you from moving and this Michael just so happened to be there? Can you not explain any further?"

Stefan said, he was pacing, his hands pointing at me, looking irritated.

His tone seemed slightly harsh, and actually caused me to flinch.

Damon's eyebrows were knitted tightly together, as he sat down next to me, holding my hand gently, one arm wrapped around my shoulder. I leaned into him for support. He glared at Stefan.

"Bonnie, you don't understand, the situation is too risky, you need to explain fully. This could be yet another person who has picked up on Elena's power!"

He seemed stressed to the high heavens, as Stefan now took a seat next to the confused Elena.

"She understands perfectly well, Brother. Everything that has happened with Elena she has been here for. So I think you should calm down." Damon all but snapped.

They were not battling it out, brother on brother glares. As if a private conversation was going on between the two, Stefan now tore his eyes away from Damon.

"I've explained as much as I can, Stefan. I'm as confused as you are. I know one thing for sure, Michael, he is not a vampire, he is something different, but not a vampire."

The frustrasted Stefan was about to speak but was cut off. He was not cut off by myself, Damon or even Elena, but by Miss Flowers.

She wandered into the room silently, her velvet voice filled the air.

"Not to be a bother dear, or not to rudely listen in but I somewhat heard what you were speaking about, I think I know what you are trying to describe."

Everybody's heads shot towards her in sync, urging her to carry on.

"I think what you are dealing with petal, is something called a warlock."

By now Stefan and Damon were on their feet.

"A warlock?" I questioned.

"Yes, my dear, a warlock. Warlocks are very unusual things. Basically they are just the same as you and myself, witches but a male kind, with a small difference. As there are good witches, there is not a trace of soul or goodness in a warlock; they have the wickedest heart you are to come across. They use things such as shadows and fire and are known for summoning demons from the grave to use as minions. They drain the life from many enemies, causing them to die in the most sufferable way possible. Nasty things they are. For most of eternity a warlock will search for a mate, and I do not mean in a friendship type way. They seek out a beautiful partner with a pure heart, and turn them into vile, horrendous demons whose main goal in life would be to spill innocent blood. Warlocks do not just wish to kill human's though, anything with power, including witches, vampires, werewolves, they want in. Warlocks, foul creatures."

Miss Flowers was staring off into the distance, as if she had forgotten we were even there. Her eyes were iced over and far away, she was deep in thought.

"D-Damon? Michael, warlock? Is he, is he a warlock?" I just about choked out.

Damon turned towards me slowly, his eyes steady on the ground.

He shook his head slightly.

"No, no, I would have sensed it. I have never came across a warlock, heard legends of them, never came across one. Although, I still would have sensed it in your house..." He seemed unsure of himself; as if he was trying to convince himself that he was telling the truth.

I noticed Elena and Stefan exchanging glances, then silently they both glided out of the room hand in hand.

"Thank you, Miss Flowers." Was all Damon said.

She snapped completely out of her daze, gave a gentle nod and walked out the room.

With that I turned to the now quite Damon. He had taken a seat on the sofa opposite me. His hands were clenched in ball together, eyebrows cocked in a way that made the frown lines on his forehead increase.

Now worry really did begin to creep up on me...

"What, what is it..."

He shook his head vigorously.

"It's nothing, nothing at all."

He was hiding something, I think he is. In fact, I knew he was.

He crushed his lips to mine.

There was something different about the kiss, not the usual passion, but with sheer urgency. He held onto me as if to let go we would lose each other forever. The way his hands clutched onto my hips was no longer careful but now with such force it frightened me slightly. The fright turned into lust and I embraced it with open arms...

...

Damon Pov.

After distracting Bonnie with a couple of films, she had now fallen asleep in my arms on the boarding house sofa. Her hair sprawled over my chest, my arm wrapped around her delicate body, protectively.

I don't know what I would be without her. A unbreakable stone, with nothing to live for possibly? A masochistic maniac whose life was draining women for the fun of it, maybe?

Without Bonnie, I was nothing.

Sure, at times maybe I don't treat her like she ought to be treated, don't compliment her like she should be, or show how much I adore her like I ought to. I still love her. I know that for sure.

To lose Bonnie would be to lose myself. My brother might see me as a selfish, disgusting, low life, scum bag who will only break her heart, that's not how it is with me and Bonnie.

To be honest, I deserve everything I get from Stefan and the others. I'm not a good person. I don't deserve Bonnie, but I do know no warlock deserves her either.

It's slightly clear now, I do believe Michael is a warlock, yet I won't allow Bonnie to know that, will she be angry with me, yes, will she be safer, yes.

Bonnie began to squirm slightly, I held her closer. With a small sigh, she pressed her hand to my chest and smiled, still sleeping soundly.

Leaning down, I planted a kiss on her sweet red hair.

"I'll protect you, I promise." I whispered into her hair.

I felt myself drifting off into sleep...

**I realise it was not the best chapter, but I'm coming out of my inspiration loss, I'll be doing quicker updates from now on.**

**And I do realise that there's now a warlock on the tv series, and I'm not copying, as Michael came into this story before the episode was released with any mention of a Warlock involved, aha. **

**Please do review, It would mean a lot to know not everybody is mad at me..**

**Much, much, much, much, love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonnie Pov.**

I woke up tightly snuggled into Damon's chest, his warm arms wrapped around me protectively, sleeping soundly.

Planting a small kiss on his cheek, I quietly crept out of his arms, and snuck to my feet.

Without warning, my arm had grabbed and I was now spun around and flung back into Damon's arms.

"Trying to sneak away, I see?"

His voice was husky but light, a smile crept onto his lips as my face was now inches away from his.

"You were meant to be sleeping!" I protested, in a fit of giggles.

He pressed his lips to mine.

"How am I meant to sleep, when I've got you who just doesn't stop bloody sleep talking? Do you ever shut up, geez?"

His lips were now curved into a smug grin.

Glaring at him, I jabbed a finger into his chest and now stood up properly, flattening out my jeans and t shirt.

Groaning, Damon stood up and stretched before snaking his arm around my waist.

"I've got to go home; my mum will be having a fit."

He rolled his eyes, and now his small chuckle faded into a flat expression. He looked concerned.

"I don't want you to go back..." His voice trailed off silently.

Confused, I turned to look at him in the eye, having to arch my neck up slightly from the height difference.

He knew I wanted an explanation, he just didn't want to give it.

"because..." I pressed on.

"It's not like your parents will even notice, if they are back to their normal self, you know that they will just be too busy at each other's throats to even notice you were gone."

Damon Pov.

After the words left my lips, I soon realised how harsh they could be interpreted.

Bonnie's eyes began to well up, and she stared at me, embarrassed.

"Am I really that unnoticeable? You know, maybe they don't notice me all the time, and I do realise I'm not the most stunning thing around, but I'm not invisible Damon!"

I flinched at her rare tone.

"No, Bonnie. Oh don't, you know I didn't mean it in that way!"

Her face was now almost a scowl, and I could do nothing but stare, bewildered at the state she had gotten herself into, not like Bonnie at all...

She threw her hands up in the air, and was now glaring at me.

"Of course you didn't mean it that way, did you Damon! You never do!" She spat.

Storming out the room, I followed her quickly.

"Bonnie!" I growled after her.

Exactly what I expected to happen, did happen, I was not all that astonished, when Bonnie went tumbling back into my arms.

"Stefan!" I yelled out.

I stared down at my little bird, unconscious in my arms. Slowly, I took her back to her place on the sofa were she was just a few mere minutes ago. Placing her down, I waited for the action to begin.

"Oh, Carra." I whispered.

In a few short minutes, Stefan was at my side, staring puzzled at Bonnie.

Anxious silence had surrounded us, but it did not stay for all too long.

Bonnie's frail body, rocketed up faster than I have ever seen her move before.

In a robotic motion, her legs flew to the side, and landed firmly on the floor, she stayed seated though. Her eyes staring firmly into mine. The person I was staring back at though, was not my Bonnie, it was somebody completely different, in her body.

Steadily, Stefan edged closer towards me.

"Well hello, the Salvatore brothers, it is an honour."

Her voice was coarse and croaked, she sounded like an elderly lady, in the body of a eighteen year old.

"Who are you?" Stefan said quickly, before I had the chance.

Her head shot towards him.

"My name is Erica, Stefan, I am an ancestor of Bonnie's a very old one at that, thus making myself a druid. I have been dead many long years, my boy, but seemed to have been called up to send you young fellows this message."

My patience was running out, with this woman.

"Well! Get on with it!" I snapped.

Stefan placed a firm had on my shoulder, I gritted my teeth.

"My message is, Damon. Bonnie, your Bonnie, is in grave danger, there is a snake in the grass seeking for this fine girl, you must be careful, boy. Young Bonnie, with a heart so pure, you must not allow her to be taken by this thing, never, you must not! He already has the power to grasp her personality, he had done it before I had taken over her, do not let him take over her, brothers, YOU MUST NOT!"

Her voice had turned into a shriek of pure terror.

"WHO! WHO IS AFTER HER!" I roared with all the might I had.

Before I could receive a reply, Bonnie's limp body, fell backwards onto the sofa.

A shrill of anger washed over my body, and I began pacing, screaming out any word that popped into my mind.

"Il bastardo! Io li ammazzo, nessuno, nessuno prenderà la mia ragazza. Io non lo permetterà! I bastardi, io li ammazzo, nessuno di loro, tutti loro, io li ammazzo subito!"

Stefan told me to be quiet, and I turned on my heels, to snap at him right away, but I couldn't.

Bonnie's fire cracker red hair, had now caught my eye, as I noticed her attempting to stand up.

Within seconds, I had shoved Stefan out of the way and was standing at Bonnie's side, her brown orbs melted into mine.

Stefan gave a small chuckle at my expression to see Bonnie awake, and slowly left the room.

Confused, I brushed away a stray tear that was sliding down her cheek, with my thumb.

"Carra?" my voice was laced in puzzlement.

She hung her head in shame, now my hands cupped her heart shaped face, and scanned her eyes for a source of what was wrong.

"I, It wasn't me, Damon. Shouting at you like that, before everything went black, when you mentioned my parent's, it wasn't me, I couldn't control it- it, I could feel it coming out of my mouth, but it was not me! Damon, I, I'm sorry! I didn't, It-"

Her voice was shaking, she seemed distraught. Oh, how Bonnie McCullough, worrying about upsetting me after being taken over by a thousand year old druid!

I pulled her small body into my arms, holding onto her as tight as I could. For that moment, nothing else mattered, just that I had her, here, in my arms, clutching onto her, as if to let go would mean to be parted forever.

"I love you."

I whispered into her ear.

She pulled her head back, and looked me in the eye, tears still pooling over her translucent skin.

"You really mean it?" She sniffled.

"Forever and ever, Carra."

"I love you too."

She wiped her tears quickly.

Reaching up onto the tip of her toes, she pressed her lips to mine, I responded passionately.

Tucking a hand under her thigh, I lifted her body up off the floor, to give her more freedom.

She clutched tightly onto my hair, and I continued to hold her close.

"I'll protect you; I won't allow a thing to happen to you, Red. I promise."

Once again, I crushed her lips to mine.

**Michael Pov**

I couldn't help but grumble down the phone to my smug nephew.

".. I told you, I told you that you would need my help."

"I do not need your help; it would just be useful having you here!" I snapped at the obnoxious twit of a nephew, unfortunately, he is unbelievably powerful and useful.

I was practically glaring down the phone.

"Listen, Julian. Just be down here before midnight, she will be mine, or ill die trying." I spat.

"Fine, whatever, but be grateful, I could be searching for my own companion, instead of wasting my valuable time with you."

Straight after, he hung up on me.

Shoving my mobile into my pocket, I headed away from the McCullough front door, and into the forest, my place to think.

As soon as I had her right where I wanted her! Right in the palm of my hands, taking over her entire body, about to leave that retched bloodsucker, that damn druid had to get involved. She's dead, why can she not stay dead! Fells Church is just full of idiots.

My thoughts were stopped, and my body froze.

Just minutes away, sounds of twigs snapping could be heard, slowly creeping in the direction of the sound, I realised a good couple of meters away was the younger leech, Stefan or something like that. He was climbing into a car and from the gist I caught of his weak thoughts he was travelling to see his girlfriend, who I sensed was a human, Elena.

If all else failed this Stefan boy could come in handy, in the near future.

Without warning, my body was sent flying backwards, crashing into a near tree.

Already back on my feet, in a crouched attacking position, I was ready to grab for the predator, who dared to touch me, without my noticing.

Groaning, I relaxed my body as I realised who was standing in front of me.

The seventeen year old, cocky, ignorant, obnoxious nephew of mine.

His electric blonde hair that could be easily mistaken for a white. The completely unique and enchanting green eyes, not so much a soft pale green, or a simple dark green, but a piercing, bright colour, dazzling. His looks were enough for any girl to fall straight in love with them, that's how he was designed, everything about him invites them in, that's how Warlocks are built.

Sighing I instantly regretted allowing this little twit to get involved.

"Well, hello uncle dearest. The years have not treated you kindly, now have they?" The annoying swot smirked.

"Oh wait, he don't age do we? Sorry, you must have looked like that in the first place, my apologies dear uncle of mine."

Rolling my eyes, I began to lose my patience with this boy already.

"Julian, it seems like you have not changed yourself, looks or personality. Now stop with the snide remarks, boy, we have things to discuss."

He tapped his chin three times, giving off a wise look.

"Ah, indeed we do, let's speak about this little red head of yours, she goes by the name of Bonnie, I hear. The dear McCullough, how legendary this one shall turn out to be.."

**Mm, I realise it was not the best, especially considering the wait, but yeah. Things are speeding up a bit now, it's just that every day for the past two weeks i've been in school till six, doing the Alice in Wonderland production in school, and then it takes a good half hour to get home, so yeah, I've been very worn out. Anyway, enough about me, what did you guys think of it?**

**Please do review, it would mean the world!**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonnie Pov.**

Myself and Damon has discussed things for a good hour, before we decided to leave for my house, Damon believed it would be helpful to have Miss Flowers there, to witness my parents.

I knew it was for the best, yet I still didn't feel right with my parents being examined and discussed...

Climbing into Damon's car, instead of sitting in my usual front seat, I placed myself in the back seat with Miss Flowers. I knew she was slightly wary about going so far away from the Boarding House, I suppose it felt unnatural to her, which was understandable.

She gave me a warm smile, which filled me full of hope, I know Miss Flowers will know what is wrong with my parent's.

We drove in silence, but not an awkward silence more like a secure and safe feeling. Although, I knew Damon found my silence strange, he kept his hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, but I noticed him give me glances from the mirror, then shift his eyes instantly, as soon as I caught him.

I held in a giggle, and looked down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs, happily.

Miss Flowers broke the silence.

"Young love, it's beautiful is it not?" She sighed gazing off into the distance.

Nor myself or Damon replied, but I noticed that he began smirking at my blush.

The car began to slow, and I soon realised we were pulling up outside my small house.

"Here we are." Damon muttered.

Rolling my eyes, I clambered out of the warmth of the car, and allowed the cold air to bite my skin.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, in order to keep warm as Damon helped Miss Flowers out of the car.

"The temperatures colder than usual for this time of year..."

Damon noted suspiciously.

As if on cue, it began to snow... hard.

Damon's eyes turned into two sharp pieces of glass.

"Damon..." I asked puzzled, raising my hands up towards the sudden snow.

"Let's get you two inside..." His voice was blank.

I nodded, and linked arms with Miss Flowers as Damon lead us inside the house.

Opening the stiff door, took me by surprise.

My usual warm inviting home, was just as cold as it was outside, the house was at freezing temperature. There was no light on at all, the darkness had crept around us all..

"Damon, I don't like this...What's going on?" I asked, terrified.

He came and wrapped his arm tightly around me, Miss Flowers smiled in awe.

"I said, I won't let nothing happen to you, just trust me."

Miss Flowers, stepped away from me, and placed her hands out in front of her, palms upwards.

Her grey hair flared behind her, as if a gust of wind had over taken her, I went to scream but Damon placed a finger to my lips, and gave me a relaxed smile.

Suddenly, a bright shine had over taken my eyesight, causing me to squint, it soon disappeared. The whole house was lit up, the fire and every radiator blazing...

Damon smiled approvingly, and I rapidly went towards Miss Flowers, and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Dear. Now that it's slightly warmer and now I am actually able to see, let's go find your parents, shall we petal?"

I nodded, and we made our way upstairs, I realised Damon was not following us, but I didn't bother shouting after him.

The upstairs of the house was exactly as I remembered, everything was normal, every object in its rightful place, Miss Flowers smiled approvingly as we walked across the landing and into my parents bedroom.

Now my eyes really did begin to well up...

My parents sat on there beige bed, staring off into the distance, grim black bruise like bags hand underneath there eyes, obviously from lack of sleep. They were wearing the same clothes as they had when I left two days ago. They looked like zombies..

Miss Flowers wrapped her arm around my shoulder comfortingly, I began to weep into her shoulder.

Now kneeling down in front of my parents, I began to speak...

"Mum, Dad, can you hear me?" I choked out.

They continued to look straight me, but then I was startled as my Father began to speak.

"Bonnie, have you seen Michael?"

His voice was flat and cold, emotionless. He didn't even flinch while speaking; he just continued to stare straight past me.

"Hm, that is strange... there is definitely some type of compulsion here, dear. I don't believe it's a vampires work though, as if it was they would be completely normal. I think I know what type of work this is, take a step back please, sweetie."

I quickly wiped my tears away, and shuffled further away from my parents and let Miss Flowers work her magic...

Damon Pov

After making sure Miss Flowers and Bonnie were away from hearing point, I swiftly made my way out the door, into the cold autumn air, the snow had now vanished.

"You really think I'm that much on an idiot? The weather doesn't change so quickly, it's been moved off track. Bonnie's parents behaving like complete idiotic assholes, then of course a random stranger turning up out of the blue and is suddenly a family friend, what do you take me for?" I spat out into thin air.

I slowly kicked my feet across the ground, slyly pacing.

"Don't underestimate me, Warlock. I know who you are and I know what you want, now leave this town, or so help me I will rip you apart piece by piece limb by limb, I hope you understand that."

I smirked at the thought of tearing apart that Michael.

"Oh and by the way, find fun in somebody else's family, because no longer are you toying with Bonnie's. For the record, good attempt, but your just not... well, you're just not me are you now, Michael, so as if Bonnie would be interested in you."

Knowing he could hear me and was already listening from quite a far distance away, I let out a low chuckle and walked back inside.

Smiling happily, Bonnie came bouncing down the stairs, eye's slight puffy and red, but still the grin on her face shone bright. Miss Flowers gave me a cheerful nod, before tilting her head towards Bonnie, who without warning was making a leap for me.

Instantly, her legs were wrapped around my waist, hands pressed against my cheeks, her lips on mine.

She smiled against our collided lips, as did I.

"It worked."

I released a small chuckle and nuzzled into her neck, her red curls floating onto my face.

"In the morning they should be as good as new, there sleeping for now."

That's when I realised Miss Flowers was still here, gently I placed Bonnie on her feet. She pouted sadly, but then broke off into a fit of random giggles.

"Well, it has lightened up somebody's mood for sure, has it not?" Miss Flowers over and gave the giddy Bonnie a pat on the back.

She grinned up at me affectionately Damn, was she cute.

"I think we should leave Mr and Mrs McCullough to sleep now, don't you think dear?" Miss Flowers said softly, she gave me a small nod as a signal to say we should leave now.

I took Bonnie by the hand, but she loosened my grip and released my hand, confused I stopped and turned to her.

"I'll meet you out at the car." Miss Flowers said, before exiting through the front door.

"Carra?" I questioned in puzzlement.

"My parents will be fine in the morning, Ill be a sleep in a few hours, this is my house... So I presumed I would be staying here tonight?"

My face twisted in deep thought.

She was right, this was her house, yet I still did not want her staying here with that Michael still around... I guess she'll be fine though, I'm pretty sure I've scared him off.

Doubt dubbed at my mind slightly, but I shoved it away aggressively.

Giving Bonnie a sharp nod, I leaned down before pecking her on the lips.

"If anything happens you ring me straight away, okay?"

Rolling her eyes, she walked me to her door.

"Damon, I have lived her for a good 19 years, nothing terrible is going to happen tonight."

Now I was the one who rolled my eyes, after giving her yet another kiss I walked towards my car, and left for the Boarding house with Miss Flowers.

Michael Pov

The Salvatore's words repeated in my mind over and over again.

"find fun in somebody else's family."

Well fine, I'll do what the parasite says, Stefan Salvatore it is.

Julian gave me a look of sheer scepticism and shook his head as if I was a lunatic.

"You really expect me, to get into that green eyed Salvatore's head, take over his mind, confuse him, and plant thoughts into his head?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes that's exactly what I expect you to do."

"Well, Uncle Michael, everything comes at a price, what's in it for me?"

I thought deeply about this, something valuable enough to keep him by my side...

"She does have a dark haired beauty of a friend, she could be entertaining..."

**So, I know it was not the best of chapters, but I plan on doing quite a dramatic chapter with my next update, so tell me, what did you guys think?**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxx**


End file.
